


i’ve got you, darling

by kythen



Series: Fic Commissions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Daichi has a bad day and Kuroo is there to comfort him.





	i’ve got you, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commission for Huii!

There is something off about Daichi today.

He hasn’t said a word to Kuroo after coming home, heading straight for their bedroom and then the bathroom without so much as looking Kuroo’s way. While Daichi usually isn’t as vocal about his day as Kuroo, it isn’t just his silence that bothers Kuroo but something else that feels distinctively dark and muddled about him. When Kuroo pauses by the bathroom door, acting on a hunch, he hears the faint sound of sobbing from within, low and muffled by the shower spray, as if Daichi doesn’t want Kuroo to hear him.

Daichi emerges from the bathroom half an hour later, slipping back into the bedroom just as soundlessly as before, and Kuroo follows him in, his chest knotted tight with worry. He finds Daichi sitting at his side of the bed, already ready to turn in for the night, towelling his hair dry and keeping his face turned away from Kuroo as he enters the room.

“Daichi,” Kuroo says and Daichi flinches as if unprepared for Kuroo to break the silence this abruptly. It is this reaction that makes Kuroo walk over to Daichi and sit down beside him, itching to touch him, to comfort him, to do _something_. “Did something happen?”

Daichi hesitates and Kuroo waits for him without pushing him to speak. If Daichi doesn’t want to share, Kuroo won’t make him, but if Daichi needs him to be here, he wants to be here for him.

Eventually, Daichi turns to face Kuroo without looking at him, his eyes downcast, the towel slipping from his damp hair. He has been crying, as Kuroo suspected, the skin around his eyes blotchy and red, the brown in his eyes dull with hurt.

“No, not really,” Daichi says but his mouth twists unhappily, his voice trembling with the effort of keeping his tone even. “I just had a bad day, that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kuroo asks him gently, picking up his dropped towel and putting it aside.

“Not... now,” Daichi says evasively, still avoiding Kuroo’s gaze.

“That’s okay,” Kuroo says, settling a hand over Daichi’s and silently hoping that he looks at him. “Do you want me here?”

Daichi glances up and his eyes meet Kuroo’s for a split second. Then he nods.

Kuroo moves closer, settling down behind Daichi and wrapping his arms around him, gathering him up against his chest. Daichi’s breath hitches in his throat and his face scrunches up as if trying to stop himself from crying again. He turns into Kuroo’s touch, burying his face in Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo holds him close, stroking his back and murmuring soothing words into his hair.

Kuroo runs his fingers down Daichi’s arm and takes Daichi’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and brushing light kisses over his knuckles. His lips trace the shape of Daichi’s fingers, placing kisses on the tip of every finger, until he feels the tension seep out of Daichi. When Kuroo looks down at Daichi again, Daichi’s face is turned away from Kuroo’s chest, his damp hair mussed against Kuroo’s shirt as Daichi rests his head on him and watches him quietly. He isn't crying anymore but Kuroo can still feel him hiccup as he takes a deep breath, trying to even out his breathing.

Kuroo turns Daichi’s hand over in his, laying kisses against his fingers and pressing his lips to Daichi’s palm. He knows words won't help much when Daichi isn’t ready to talk but he hopes that Daichi knows how much Kuroo loves him and remembers how loved he is even in bad times like these.

Kuroo’s lips ghost over the inside of Daichi’s wrist, tracing the delicate veins in his skin, and Daichi shivers as Kuroo kisses his way to the crook of his arm. He glances at Daichi and finds him still looking at him, the life returning to his beautiful, brown eyes as Kuroo touches him gently. Kuroo eases a hand under Daichi's shirt, grazing his bare stomach with the back of his knuckles, and Daichi shivers again, moving slowly, carefully, as he sits up in Kuroo’s lap and loops an arm around Kuroo’s neck. His hand exerts a gentle pressure against the back of Kuroo’s neck, a silent question, and Kuroo goes to him, kissing him tenderly on the lips as Daichi tilts his face up for him.

Daichi lets Kuroo pull him close, turning with him as Kuroo lays him down on the bed and tugs a pillow under Daichi’s head. It is in moments like this that Daichi lets himself be at his most vulnerable and Kuroo feels it more keenly this time. Something had upset Daichi today and as strong and unbreakable as he seems, Kuroo knows how much Daichi takes things to heart, the good and the bad, keeping it all trapped in him without letting anyone see how much he is hurting.

Kuroo wants to make Daichi feel better. He wants to make him feel good. He cups Daichi’s face with a gentle hand, brushing his thumb against his cheek as he leans in to kiss him. He trails soft, fleeting kisses down Daichi’s neck and his hand finds its way under Daichi’s shirt again, drawing comforting, repetitive patterns on his skin.

When Kuroo reaches the neck of Daichi’s shirt, he pushes the hem of his shirt up, kissing the jut of his collarbone and the wide expanse of skin across his chest and down his stomach. He tugs at the waistband of Daichi’s pyjama pants and Daichi lets him take it off, widening his legs for him as Kuroo settles between his thighs. Daichi’s breathing is uneven but he isn't crying anymore, his skin hot to the touch and a bulge showing against his underwear.

Kuroo brings his mouth to the inside of Daichi’s knee, pressing his tongue into the dip there, and Daichi shudders, a soft gasp leaving his lips. Kuroo gives his attention to Daichi’s thigh, planting kisses on the inside of his leg and nuzzling the soft, sensitive skin leading up to his crotch. He cups Daichi’s bulge with a hand, tracing the shape of it through the cloth and running his thumb firmly along its length, giving Daichi as much contact as he wants.

Then he shifts his attention to Daichi’s other thigh, his breath coming hot against Daichi’s skin as he kisses his way down then up, leaving no part him untouched. The front of Daichi’s underwear is damp against Kuroo’s palm, his cock straining against the cloth, and Kuroo pulls the waistband down, stroking Daichi’s length as he leans over to put his mouth on him.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi’s voice breaks through Kuroo’s concentration.

“Hm?” Kuroo sits up and leans over Daichi, brushing Daichi’s hair back from his forehead with a hand. “What is it?”

Daichi touches Kuroo’s arm, his fingers circling loosely around his wrist as he says, “I want you in me. Please.”

Kuroo strokes Daichi’s cheek with the back of his hand, a question on the tip of his tongue. But when he looks down at Daichi and finds him gazing back at him with eyes that are red-rimmed but steady and clear, Kuroo finds his answer there. Kuroo reaches over to retrieve their lube from between the mattress and the headboard, warming it between his hands before popping open the cap and upending it over his fingers. A hand tugs at his arm, stopping him mid-action, and Kuroo looks back at Daichi questioningly.

“Just put it in, Tetsurou,” Daichi says to him, his knees grazing Kuroo’s sides as he wraps his legs around Kuroo’s waist, his meaning clear.

Kuroo hesitates. In any given situation, he prefers to prep Daichi with his fingers first, always concerned about hurting him despite Daichi’s arguments otherwise. Given that Daichi had just been crying into his chest a brief moment ago, Kuroo’s protective instincts are in overdrive and he has to fight them down to consider what Daichi is asking of him. There is an urgency in Daichi that had not been there previously, coaxed out of him by Kuroo’s touch, insistent but not desperate. There is nothing reckless about Daichi’s request, not that Kuroo would hurt him even if he asked him to, but one thing clear about what Daichi wants is that he wants Kuroo close and he wants him now, which is what Kuroo can give him.

Kuroo comes to a decision and he sits back, tugging off Daichi’s underwear then his own, bringing a lube-coated hand down to his cock. “I'll go slow,” he says, “and you have to tell me if it hurts.”

Daichi doesn't tense up as Kuroo pushes into him, going achingly slow as promised, but he reaches for Kuroo, pulling him down and holding him close, his arms tight around his back. Kuroo trembles as he slides into Daichi, inching bit by bit into his warmth. Daichi feels good as always and Kuroo groans as he sinks fully into him, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Daichi rocks his hips up against Kuroo, pressing him deep into him, and Kuroo moves with him, pulling out and thrusting back in shallowly, making Daichi moan softly into his ear. Tears spill down Daichi's cheeks and Kuroo raises his head to look at him, alarm rising in his chest.

“Should I stop?” Kuroo asks, scrambling to get off Daichi, ready to pull out, but Daichi holds him in place, his knees tightening around Kuroo’s waist.

“No, it's not that.” Daichi scrubs at his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffs and lets out a watery chuckle that startles Kuroo. “It's just that you're too good to me, Tetsurou. I feel really good now even though I was having all these awful thoughts and feelings that just wouldn't go away, and it's all because of you.” Daichi places his hands on either side of Kuroo’s face and kisses him, smiling through his tears as he says, “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.”

Kuroo’s cheeks heat up and he hugs Daichi tight, his alarm subsiding with a relieved sigh. “Silly. You deserve everything good in the world. No matter what happens, I'm here for you, Daichi.”

“I know you are,” Daichi murmurs into his ear and he arches up into Kuroo, fitting their bodies together perfectly.

Daichi comes first and Kuroo follows him right into it, easing himself down onto Daichi and turning onto his side after he finishes, hugging Daichi close to his chest and peering down at him. Daichi seems much more relaxed than before, the shadows in his face diminished, his eyes warm and contented in the post-coital haze.

Kuroo kisses him on the forehead. “Are you feeling better?”

Daichi cups Kuroo’s face with a hand, smiling as he says, “Much better.” He strokes Kuroo’s cheek fondly as he adds, “I'm sorry for worrying you.” Daichi claps a hand over Kuroo’s mouth as Kuroo opens it to speak. “Don't say that I shouldn't be. You're too sweet and I saw how anxious you got over me when I came back home like that. Just let me apologise for this.”

“Mmpf-gnh,” Kuroo argues.

“Well, it makes me feel better.” Daichi takes his hand away from Kuroo’s mouth and tucks his head under Kuroo’s chin. “Tetsurou, if it's okay with you, could I talk to you tomorrow? About what happened today?”

“You can talk to me about anything,” Kuroo promises. “Get it all off your chest instead of bottling everything up inside. I want you to.”

“Thank you.” Daichi curls against him and presses his face into the warm crook of Kuroo’s neck, letting himself relax in Kuroo's arms.

“You should get some sleep now,” Kuroo tells him, pulling the covers up and tucking them around Daichi’s back.

It still takes a while for Daichi to drift off into a peaceful sleep after that and Kuroo waits for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the soft, uninterrupted sound of his breathing, before he closes his eyes and follows him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
